jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey
Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey, known as Avery the Warrior 2: Beyond The Journey ''and also referred as ''Avery the Warrior 2, ATW 2, or simply just Avery 2, is a American computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure film JeremySoft Animation and Amblin Animation. It was directed by Simon Wells, and star the reprised voices of Christina Ricci, Freddie Highmore, Michelle Rodriguez, Sarah Silverman, Abbi Jacobson, Michael Cera, Bill Hader, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ty Burrell, and James Arnold Taylor It is a sequel to the 2016 video game-based hit, ''Avery the Warrior''. The film takes place seven months after the events of the first film, feasting Avery discovers that there is a new warrior on the loose, but soon she discovers him, and turns out to be her long-lost brother. But, a new threat arises when Ronin's nemesis and Servillah's sister, Ainsley, teams up with Servillah, who is planning to have revenge on Avery, they must team up to defeat them. However, to make things worse, a new enemy is also taking down Avery as well. Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey ''was released on July 12, 2019 in 2D, 3D, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * Christina Ricci as Avery * Freddie Highmore as Camey * Michelle Rodriguez as Bellona * Sarah Silverman as Servillah * Abbi Jacobson as Mariana * Michael Cera as Dalton * Bill Hader as Ronin, Avery's long-lost brother. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Cristal, a teen girl who is part of The Tales of Past. * Ty Burrell as Darius, a teen boy who is part of The Tales of Past. * James Arnold Taylor as Kendall, a teen who is also part of The Tales of Past. * Anna Kendrick as Ainsley, a evil female teenage lord who is Servillah's sister and the main antagonist of the movie. Coming soon! Production After the critical acclaim and blockbuster success of the first film, Universal, Amblin, and JeremySoft announced they were developing a sequel to 2016's Avery the Warrior, with director Simon Wells, producers Scott Young, Nova Young and Jeremy Carpenter, and writer Terry Rossio and Ted Elliott. On June 30, 2016, it was reported that Christina Ricci was willing to reprise her role as Avery in the sequel. It was also reported that Sarah Silverman might return to reprise her role as Servillah, but has not decided yet. CreativeNext Animation also return to provide the film's animation. More coming soon! Release Avery the Warrior: ''Beyond The Journey was released in the United States on July 12, 2019 in 2D, 3D, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. Originally scheduled for release on May 17, 2019, but the release date was later assigned to ''A Dog's Journey. The film is accompanied by the Wild Racer ''short film set in ''The Racing Adventures ''universe, titled ''Princess Duties. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on November 8, 2018, and was shown before The Grinch, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie. * The first official trailer was released on February 8, 2019, and was shown before The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Wonder Park, and Dumbo. * The second official trailer and final was released on May 3, 2019, and was shown before UglyDolls, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, A Dog's Journey, Aladdin,The Secret Life of Pets 2, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, Men in Black: International, Spider-Man: Far From Home, and Puffy's Big Break. More coming soon! Merchandise Coming soon! Home media Home media Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey' '''was released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on digital and Movies Anywhere on September 17, 2019, and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on October 15, 2019. All releases include three mini-movies: ''Princess Duties,'' Next Challenge, and ''The Origin of The Tales of Past. It was the one of the first new films to be released on JeremyNow!, alongside Nights into Dreams, Howl of the Moon, Bumblebee, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Greenwoods, The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie and Medieval Quest. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films